Kazooie's Adventure
by cookiespott
Summary: Kazooie runs away from Spiral Mountain after Banjo, her friend, refuses to let her out of his backpack, but when she goes to Treasure Trove Cove, she saves a certain blue person from drowning, but ends up on a grand adventure to save peaceful Spiral Mountain - along with many other places - from certain destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Kazooie's Time To Shine**

"Banjo, I'm getting stuffed in here!" a red breegull told her bear friend. She was in a large, blue backpack, but the bear wasn't letting her out.

"I'm sorry Kazooie," Banjo apologized. "I don't want you getting kidnapped, besides, it's Christmas tomorrow, and that would be terrible." Kazooie lowered her head in annoyance. A smaller bear came along, this one with blonde hair in pigtails.

"Banjo," she said. "It's getting late, we should get to bed." Banjo looked at his clock and gasped.

"You're right, Tooty," he replied. "Night Kazooie." the breegull didn't answer. Banjo smiled a bit as he saw Kazooie sleeping, head down. He turned off the light and went off to bed with his younger sister. Kazooie's eyes opened. She giggled at the fact that they actually thought she was asleep! She carefully and quietly climbed out the backpack, and flew out the window that was open next to the bed Banjo was in, making sure one of her feathers didn't fall onto the bear's head and wake him up. She flew up to the middle of Spiral Mountain, the actual spiral mountain itself, and looked down. It looked nice at night. She felt she was going to fall asleep, when-

"BANG!"

Kazooie jumped in surprise. "What was that?!" she asked. She was fully wide awake now. There was clouds of smoke coming out of the large witch-shaped lair just across from the cliff that was the former home of Gruntilda Winkybunion, the witch that had stole Tooty many years ago. She ran in to see what was happening, just to see a certain Shaman running towards her.

"Bird must run," he shouted as he was running past. "Much danger in witch's lair!" Kazooie recklessly continued through. Despite being unable to see, she managed to navigate what was left of the castle. She got to where the Treasure Trove Cove entrance was, then noticed the smoke was at its worst here. Kazooie was coughing slightly. She noticed there was the most smoke at the treasure chest that lead to the beach. She jumped inside it, eager to find the cause of the smoke.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Banjo was frantically searching for Kazooie in every nook and cranny he could see.

"Oh where is she?" Banjo asked.

"Bird went in old witch castle," Mumbo said, who was helping Banjo out. "Lots of smoke in castle." Banjo leapt up.

"Why did she go there?!" he asked. The shaman shrugged.

"Mumbo not know why bird go in castle."

"Well let's get Kazooie back then, Mumbo!" the two opened the door and went off in search of their friend.

"And..." Kazooie said. "Cue something bad happening." as she predicted, another 'Bang' was set off. She started to look around. There appeared to be something rushing across the water just off the shore. Kazooie ignored it; it was probably just Captain Blubber on some weird doohicky again. But then it went into the air and hit a shape above it, causing the shape and the rushing thing to fall down into the sea. Kazooie decided that it was much too far for her to fly; it looked like the two figures were on the horizon by now, and she knew she would never be able to catch up. Then she remembered that she had brought a pair of Breegull Trainers along with her. She put them on and started running to where the things had fell into the water. A shark had appeared behind her, and started to chase her, but Kazooie didn't notice. She was far too engrossed in the things that fell in the sea than something that would eat her. The shark licked its lips.

"A bird for Snacker to eat," the shark said. "Perfect. Snacker's hungry." Kazooie jumped into the water when she reached the area that the things fell, using her tail like a submarine. There was something down there on the sand, trying to get out but not moving. It was moving its feet furiously, but it stayed in one place. It looked like it wasn't able to breathe very long underwater. Kazooie went down and, without thinking, grabbed the thing and brought it up with her. She started swimming as fast as she could when she was on the surface. When at last she got on the shore, she brought the thing into the sandcastle with her and laid it down. It was unconscious, but was as strange a creature she had ever seen. It was even weirder than the colliwobbles back in Spiral Mountain. It was blue almost all over apart from the chest, the arms and the mouth. It had large spikes on the back of its head. It started to open its large eyes. Kazooie took off out the sandcastle, leaving behind a pile of small red and gold feathers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kazooie's Adventure: Chapter 2**

"Kazooie?" Banjo shouted, his voice echoeing through Gruntilda's old lair. "Where are you, Kazooie?"

"It's just around here," a voice said. Banjo grabbed his shaman friend and pulled him behind a green rock buried in the rubble from the second time he had defeated the former owner of the lair. He peered to the side and saw Kazooie being held by the wings by a large, bloated up person. He looked like some warlock in pyjamas to him, with a huge, pink nose to top it all off. It looked like someone in a Halloween costume to Banjo. He gasped as he saw that Kazooie was unconscious. What had that person done to her? He wanted to find out, but he remained seated behind the rock. "Now where are those 'jigsaw pieces' that strange woman told me about?" the person was holding a small handhold, and the closer he got to the rock, the louder it beeped. Banjo gasped again. He had plenty of jiggies in his backpack, which he had brought along with him. It looked like the person was searching for them with the handhold, and who knows what would happen if he found Banjo and Mumbo behind there?

"Mumbo," Banjo whispered. "We need to find another place to hide, and then rescue Kazooie. Let's hide, quick!"

"...A-ha!" the person's head peeped behind the rock. Banjo quickly ran off with Mumbo. As they hid in the giant painting of Gruntilda in the main foyer, he heard a 'snap' sound and the person screamed. He peeped around to see Kazooie biting and clawing away at the person.

"Why did you take me from the beach?!" Kazooie asked angrily. "I was sunbathing after I rescued that blue thing, and then you just came along and grabbed me by my wings!" The person let go of Kazooie.

"Wait, did you say 'blue thing'?" he asked.

"Yes. And?" Kazooie answered. The person stayed quiet, until he said "Never mind." The breegull continued to thrash the person.

"I've got a bad feeling about that man," Banjo said. "And not a good one, either."

"Mumbo not scared," Mumbo said. "Mumbo brave, bear coward." Banjo was a bit annoyed at this, but he knew that Mumbo was just being silly.

"Well, you _should _be having bad feelings."

"Mumbo, was that you?" Banjo asked, looking around to find the source of the sentence.

"That not Mumbo," the shaman replied. "Sound like bird."

"I'm not a bird!"

"Okay Mumbo, you can stop pretending now." Banjo said.

"Me not pretending!" Mumbo said.

"Oh-kay, I don't wanna start a fight up, so I'll just slowly back away and GTHO..."

"Mumbo, I told you to stop pretending!"

"Mumbo told you it not him!"

"Banjo, what's going on in there?!" Kazooie asked as she came in. Something rushed past her, making her spin like a tornado. Kazooie landed on the floor beak first, dizzy as a moe foe.

"Kazooie!" Banjo said as he noticed his friend on the floor. He went over to her. "What happened?"

"Just when I came in, something went straight past me," Kazooie explained. "I couldn't see what it was, but it was blue, like that thing I saw before."

"Well, that's certainly strange and ominous..." Banjo replied. "Wait, what thing you saw before?"

"In Treasure Trove Cove, there was something that fell into the sea. I took the Breegull Trainers to run over there, and then I swam down to the bottom to see a blue thing passed out on the sea bed. I thought it drowned, so I picked it up and put it down in the sandcastle. Then I went to relax for a bit, and then that crazy person came along and grabbed me by the wings."

"Well, I guess we'd better go after that man, even _if _he's strange..." Banjo replied. "Come on Kazooie, let's go!" He opened his backpack up, but Kazooie had already taken off.


End file.
